Hold me close
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A One-shot chronicling Naruto's struggles after the war. will they break him?


**_Hold me close._**

**_Epic one shot_**

* * *

Naruto has done what many others could only dream of, and some strife for. He stands as a beacon of light to the new world, to a new country. Where all shinobi finally lay down there weapons, and call one another brother/sister. It was his master's dream, and it slowly had became his.

Now he stood on at the summit where Gaara had made his war speech, and where he was now hold vigil for all those that were lost. Among them, some of his closest friends, and most bitter rivals. He held his candle close to his heart. So with one intake of air, he began his solemn speech.

"We are gathered on this cold day, to remember those whose lives gave rise to a new age. An age of hope, and understanding, peace. All of us have now felt the same thing, loss, and loneliness. But, remember we're never alone, for we have through this dark war became brothers, and even sisters in arms." Naruto began, but he started feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Among them, I pay homage to the many of my comrades that met their ends on the day the Juubi came back into the world. One of which...I'll never get to acknowledge as a person whose always watched me...even before all this. Many of you have lost someone close to you, other's lovers. I wished to have all of you not look in the past, but towards the tomorrow's sun. In hopes of a brighter future. To remember tha...that their sacrifices were never in vain." Naruto choked slightly, and then the crowd notice a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Kabuto. Those who have soiled our ancestors for the purpose of war are now gone, gone from this world, and down to wherever the gods see fit...I...I only wished I could have saved the many that they killed. For the Suna ninja here, I wished I'd saved many of your friends. For the Konoha ninja here, I wished I saved Hyuuga Neji, and Hyuuga Hinata. I take full blame for the ones that were lost, and Kumo...I am sorry for failing A-san in bringing Killer Bee home." Naruto stated, but then felt his heart race.

"But, we can't look towards the past...only the future. So please let us bow our heads in respect for those that have fallen." Naruto bowed his head, and prayed for all those now enshrined on the monument. Among them was someone he was hoping to be with...and will never get the chance.

**_Hyuuga Hinata_**

**_Hyuuga Neji_**

**_Might Gai_**

**_Kakashi Hatake_**

**_Tsunade Senju_**

**_Killer Bee_**

**_Chouji Akamichi_**

**_Kankuro no Suna_**

**_And many more._**

**_We as now united Shinobi, give forever honor to your sacrifice._**

**_-The Shinobi Monument_**

* * *

**_Three months later, Konoha_**

* * *

He had his dream job, and he must have now burned at least several documents. Most of them consisting of marriage proposals, to him. He had grown weary, his once blue eyes which had sparks of life, now were like raccoon's. He has not had much sleep over the three months, dreams of the war haunt him.

Naruto Uzumaki, The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha was depressed. This was the three month anniversary of the war speech he gave. He remembered the many people he saw crying, and weeping. Some of them even sobbing hysterically. He found comfort in talking to Ino, who was now married to Shikmaru Nara. She was his psychiatrist, she would come in every Tuesday to see/check up on Naruto.

He had always gave her the time, and even told the truth. Never dodging a single question, which the truth by the way shocked Ino. He told her last week that "I am tired of being alone." When she told him that "Your never alone." He actually for the first time told her to leave. She did not get what he meant, and he has kept secret for months now.

The Juubi, like the Kyuubi Kurama could never die. It had to be placed somewhere, right? Well yes it was somewhere, but so much closer than people might think. He had only one of making sure it was gone for good, and he took it.

Using the sage's final jutsu, from which his old friend Kurama taught him. He took the beast's power onto himself. He could feel the entire world around him, like a second nature. Even Nature chakra was pouring from him, making anyone he taught Sage mode well aware of what he now was.

Though, he had only taught one. His old time admirer, Konohamaru. He was the thing that kept Naruto going, he saw so much of the old man in him now, he had caught himself several times saying Jiji to the young boy. Which the young lad would take as an insult, and a almost comical argument would insure.

The Hokage was now finishing the last paper, a marriage proposal to Mifune's daughter. The samurai he had met inside the monument after the war, he was a good man, a very great warrior...and a very good father. So he made sure to actually read this one, but like the other's he refused.

But, at least he gave the respect of writing an apology. Unlike he did for the other's, whom by the way were mostly noble rich pigs, that had always been his "fans" at one point. He wrote the letter, press the button over the intercom. "Shizune, I need you here for a moment." The woman clicked the door open. She saw the burning pile in the fire place.

"More refusal eh? Oh wait, you got a letter in your hand, found one?" The blonde male just shook his head, the woman looked downcast for a moment. Before she smiled, "Hey Naruto-san, want to grab something eat after the office today?" He thought for a moment.

"Sorry Shizune, you know where I got to go after this..." He said almost in a dead voice, she nodded. She took the letter, and exited the room. The clock inside of it was driving Naruto's nerve into the wall, in just five minutes he could go somewhere where he's been going for the past three months.

So when the dial hit Six, he got up.

He grabbed his coat, and began locking up the office, while grabbing a bouge of white flowers. "See you in a minute...Hinata." He said, and finally locked the office up. He walked out of it, before looking around. Activating his Juubi cloak, and flashing out of existence for just a moment.

* * *

**_Fallen Hero Monument._**

* * *

The air had a very cold nip this time of year, and he felt it as he exited his white flash. Right on top of a lone grave, sitting just under a tree he had picked out. "Hey..." He said before sitting down by it. Placing the roses on top.

"It's been three months now, and I still can't get over you...I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I wished I was faster, but...I failed you. Out all of the people I've saved, out of all the villains...I could save one pure thing in this world. I wonder if your happy right now...seeing your mother."

He laid back on the tree, and just looked towards the setting sun. "I've been hanging in there ya know, been fighting back the tears. I just don't think I can do it for much longer, I miss you. I should have said it, maybe it would have changed everything." He spoke with sorrow. He wiped some tears of his face, "but...Ino and Shikamaru are doing well. I even saw something inside of Ino when last visited. There going to have little one soon."

He began to choke up a little bit, and then began to slightly sob. "Tenten found out she was pregnant the other day, and she confessed that she had a one night stand with Neji prior to the day he died...she's now showing slightly. Well at least to me."

"Also...The other Jinchuuriki that died by the Akatsuki, they came back after I sealed the Juubi in me. They're all doing fine, Yugito, another blonde like me mourned Bee. I wished it worked for him as well, I don't know what to say though. I wish it worked for everyone, but when I tired to use the Rinne Rebirth on almost everyone else...it did not work. Even for you." Naruto explained to the grave of Hinata.

"Guess it had something to do with...Madara..." He growled that word out, making his knuckles crack as he squeezed them hard. "He told me that I would suffer in the end, and in the most fucked up way possible he was right. He took you away, and I've been wallowing since."

He sighed, and then scooted close to the grave. "I want you to know though, I'll try though. I will try to do as you asked of me. Maybe it will come to reality, but...I just don't see it happening soon."

"N-Nar-Naruto...don't...don't gi-give up...I'm so-sorry I won't h-hold y-your hand i-in the end. P-please f-f-find someone w-who wil-will love you l-like I did...please find peace. I l-lo...ve you."

Naruto cried, he choked as he did. Sobbing his heart out at what she had told him to do. He remembered it ever night, he remembered the way she cried when she said it. The way Madara killed her, it made him...livid. How could he, the savior, fail! He got up, and he knew he had to get away.

He had to just go away from the grave right then, he could feel the beast inside of rustling. Like Kurama before he cured the hatred, it would play it against him. He knew damn well he could not too stirred up. It almost cost the world again. So with him sobbing, he activated his cloaked form, and flew towards the Hokage monument. He was needing to clear his head again.

* * *

**_The Next day._**

* * *

Shizune, a sister, and motherly figure to Naruto had noticed he had not came into the office today. She went looking in his new home, which was massive, a gift from Ooniki, and Ay from a massive old time bounty on Madara's head. Which was a reason they knew Naruto could not argue out of.

So she went through the place, having been given a special seal key to allow her entrance. He was no where in sight, she then walked out. She walked across his common places, like the ramen stand, Habuke weapons wares. Where he would talk to Tenten, comforting her in Neji's loss.

"Hey Ten-chan, have you seen Naruto?" She asked the bun haired girl, she looked at the woman. "No I haven't but could you tell him that I need to talk to him." The older woman nodded, so she began to exit the shop. When, out of nowhere, Konohamaru came flying through the street.

"Yo, Shizune watch it!" He shouted, he was in sage mode as he ran passed her. She watched as he headed towards the monument. She gave chase, hoping that he would lead her to Naruto. Which by the way, he had about seventeen hundred papers to do.

Most of them, angry letters concerning past refused marriage proposals.

So she followed the scarfed boy up the mountain, when she got over the fourth head she saw him. He looked like the definition of trashed. Sake bottles littered the ground around him, and his new coat had tears in it.

"Naruto?" She asked, trying to see if he would respond. He kept silent, snoring a little here, and there. Konohamaru just causally walked up to him, and looked at the older woman. "Don't worry boss's chakra is here so he's alive." The boy then cocked his leg back, and gave the blonde a kick.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He shouted, the blonde just went skidding across the head of the monument. His cloak subconsciously activating. He stopped himself, glaring at Konohamaru. "Damn it man, can I get some sleep around here. Shit! I think you broke one of my ribs!" He yelled.

"Hey, you told me wake you up last night here, so I did!"

"Wait...did I day that?"

"YES!"

Naruto just got up, trying to remember what happened to him last night. "All I remember was buying about thirteen cases of Sake, and coming up here. Is the village okay?" He asked, Shizune nodded. He then breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, good so I guess I was having a very bad dream. Man, the wondrous bullshit of Sake, make a sane man go nuts."

"Naruto, could you umm, get to the point on why you brought me up here." Naruto looked at Konohamaru, "Cause I sort of got a date to keep." He then nodded, "fair enough." He walked over to the fourth's head over look. Sighing as he looked at the village.

"I'm leaving you in charge for a little bit, I'm taking a vacation."

Shizune face, along with Konohamaru's hit the ground, shaking it slightly.

* * *

**_Back at the mansion._**

* * *

"What do you mean vacation dobe?!" Sasuke yelled, he was livid that Naruto would even think of walking out of Konoha with Konohamaru in charge. Indeed these were troubling times inside the kingdom of Uchiha, if Sasuke would take orders from Naruto's pupil.

"Look, Sasuke, I just need to get away for a month. Relax would ya, I mean you can survive Konohamaru right?" The duck haired Uchiha just slammed his hands onto the desk, "Hell no I can't he's you on sugar pills as a kid! I'd go back to being murder happy!"

Naruto just slightly chuckled, "Well, true he is...But, I guess...well...Okay you be in charge." Sasuke's mouth just hit the floor. "NO WAY IN HELL!" He shouted. Naruto just grumbled something about complaining Uchiha, and paper work.

"Well, if all else fells, shit I leave Kiba in charge." The said Inuzuka just looked like he was about to die when he heard this. "What the hell, really?!" He asked, Naruto just shrugged. Then he got out the paper work, "See this just burn it. Hell Sasuke you'd get a cake job, just burn most of the papers...Your good at that stuff."

The Uchiha had a thick mark develope on his head, "Ha ha very funny, a Mangekyo joke. Jeez your so hilarious I'm gonna die laughing." He said with as much sarcasm as possible...Naruto just slammed his head on the table, "Fine...Sakura!"

The pink hair woman came to his side, "Yes Naruto?" He pointed towards the hat, "Want to switch places for about a month?" She looked at him, and shook her head. He looked up in the sky, putting his hands together. "For all that is sacred Kami-sama, please, please let me not kill them today."

"Alright fine, Konohamaru-sama, what is your command." Sasuke said in defeat. The brown spikey haired boy just put on the hat, and got out a list. Something Naruto had handed him yesterday night, and told him not to open till now. Naruto smiled, and got out of the chair. "Alrighty then, that settles it, just follow the list we'll be A-okay."

Konohamaru nodded, before he noticed a little safety pin, he pulled it. The list stretched down for about a couple more feet. His mouth widen, and eyes bugged out. " .Kami." He said slowly, and then looked at Naruto. "Yes, you accepted the work, now you deal with it!" Naruto shouted, before running out of the building.

"Does anyone know where he is going?" Asked Sasuke, Shizune looked around. She then shook her head, "To get away from all of this...and her." They looked at each other, before hanging their heads low. "Yeah, I forgot last night was the three month anniversary...he must been having it rough."

Konohamaru looked at the list nodding, "Okay guys, lets get this all done. That way brother Naruto can have a nice vacation right!" Sasuke nodded, but then grumbled about needing a vacation. Kiba, and Shizune looked at the list. "Okay first things first."

* * *

**_With Naruto._**

* * *

The blonde man was running down the street, stopping at Habuke's weapons to keep a promise. "Hey Tenten-chan, how are you today." The bun haired girl greeted the Hokage with a smile to kill even a dreary soul. "Hey Naruto, I got some good news today."

The blonde took a seat, and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, what is it about, the baby?" He asked, and she nodded. Before letting a few tears roll down her eyes. "I'm having twins." Naruto smiled brightly, and got up to hug Tenten. She wrapped her arms around him in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Neji would be so happy right now, and he is...probably dancing in heaven now." She looked at Naruto smiling, before he let go.

"So what are you up to, not normal for you to be out this early." She asked, she watched as one of the forgers took a katana blade out of the forge area.

"I'm going on vacation, possibly to Taki, I heard it's quite relaxing there now." The woman smiled, and gave Naruto another hug.

"You take care of yourself, alright?" The blonde smiled, genuinely for the first time in days.

"Don't worry I'll hang in there."

A few hours later, and he was already packed up. He had scrolls in his backpack containing clothing. Both regal, and formal attire. Which he might need, after all Shibuke was more than happy now of days. Naruto had saved his village, and even brought back his cousin.

He wondered after reading his letter, one about how he was a hero there, about the reception he would get. He had long needed to get away from the constant business in Konoha. It's been taking a very big toll on his mind, and body. Maybe in Taki he would get some rest, swim around in the sacred pools there. Revitalizing his need for nature once more.

He was walking the road he had taken so many times, on so many mission with his old team. He was happy Sasuke, and Sakura were together. They were going to get married soon, it was obvious by the way Sasuke held his tongue when she was around, who was in charge. He loved it, actually he adored it.

He would laugh at the Uchiha's fortune, or misfortune when ever he pissed off his woman. It was something of an antic between them, always fighting, yet loving each other. He found joy in it, yet...he kind of hurt him at the same time. Because out of everyone there, he was the only one without someone.

Lee had found a nice woman, and was settling down...or teaching her to be like him.

Gaara had Matsuri, and they were expecting a wedding.

Kiba, of all people, fell in love with a Aburame woman. They had there one month anniversary coming up.

Tenten was going to have twins, and she vowed never to see any other man. Which Naruto liked.

Sai...how...He never knew the silent treatment was attractive, especially to Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

Shino, in irony fell for an Inuzuka.

He stopped for a moment, thinking of his failure, Hinata. He should have been faster. He began walking again, this time trying to go faster. He was going to try not using chakra, after all, when he did. It would seem that the flow of hatred would just reignite the pain inside of him. Even the cloak started to reflect this. Having Been once white, it was slowly turning black each, and every time he used it.

So he started dashing, feeling cool air brush over him. He sighed in relaxation of the feeling, keeping his speed up. He had began to wonder where he had once felt air liked this, and thought back to a time where he was just a young genin. Inside of Nami no Sato.

Where he had met Haku, and saw the first things of death in the world of Ninja. It was really a very good turning point in his life, never going back on his word, and defending those he loved was imprinted on him that day. It was given in spades.

He kept up his running for a little while longer, coming to a stop as the sun went down. He sat down in a clearing, forming some hand seals to make the earth rise up into a small fire pit, which then ignited with some Lava chakra from the fourth tail of the Juubi. He brought his hands up near it, and slowly started to feel the warmth wash over him.

It was not long until he fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hinata no!"_

_"Too slow brat!"_

_Naruto watched as the girl he loved was impaled through the chest with a Katana Madara had, he managed to kick him off, but failed to keep the Katana in her which led to a massive bleed out. He narrowly avoided the black balls that headed towards them. He cradled the girl for all that he was worth._

_"Please hold on, please Hinata, please!" He begged. He turned to see her face, which to his shock had become of mixture of Kakashi, Might Guy, Hinata, Chouji, Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade's faces._

_"You failed us!"_

* * *

Naruto shot back awake, it was now morning inside the land of fire. He had dirt all over from where he had been rolling around. "What a nightmare." He silently said to the air. He got up, and slowly began to take out a bottle of water. Which he drink, and splashed on his face.

He packed up anything he had taken out over the night, and slowly restarted his journey to Taki. He was groggy, and wanting to just go back to sleep. However, knowing that he would just killing daylight he continued on.

His red coat with black flames on the bottom fluttering in the wind. He enjoyed that sound a little bit, and kept walking with the winds beat on his coat. Having the Juubi was not always bad, for starters he could feel every thing, see everything. From Nature chakra, to animal signatures.

Even the smallest thing he could feel, and right now, he felt deer. The Nara lands had been upgraded from within Konoha limits, to a majority of the land of fire. Under the promise that the deer would be hunted after three years of population growth, which Naruto gave Shikamaru permission to sign.

He sighed in happiness, the damage the Juubi had done to nature...was healing. The land scared by tainted chakra, becoming lush once more. He only wished that the same powers would heal him, it was needed now. Hell this 'vacation' of his was really all Ino's idea from their last session. He needed the time away from it, the time to 'heal' which he even started to believe. He took out a scroll, unraveling to bring out some fruit he had gotten just that night on his drunken roundabout.

Which he had several scrolls for just in case. Really, who could blame him, if the Sake let him sleep. By all means, he'd use it.

The fruit he got out was just a simple apple, nothing special, except it was grown in the new Yamanaka gardens. He took a bite out of the small food product, enjoying it's sweet taste. If he was going to start something new, it would be a change in the way he lived.

Not as much ramen, start being more of a man, and maybe be happy for a change. Hell, it seemed it was working, as long as he stayed asleep. The more he thought about, he kind of drew a parallel. He was now like Gaara, he risked his sanity when he slept. The ironic twist of the future, no?

He was a savior, but what would happen when the savior needed saving? Simple, they fell, and he knew good in well this was true. Kakashi, no one saved him from the black ball that went through his body. Gai, not one person stopped him from unleashing the eight gate.

Hell not one single person stood to stop Killer Bee, or Senju Tsunade from trying to hold back another comet from striking the battle ground. Simply no one can save a hero, after all, they are heroes people who are always the final defence. Even if they don't choose to be.

In a way Naruto thought of people, like Nagato did, they were weak. But, the thing was, he wanted to try and teach a sage school. Why not? Hell with all the nation joining in a long vote to form a singular country, there will be no single Kage.

So he'd be free to do as he wished, free to teach, free to live. Then he'd be truly happy, to have just all Shinobi under one banner, one nation. No more Suna, no more Kumo, and much to his own ire no more Konoha. Maybe it's for the best, after all his father had been asking the same question in his journal.

Which Naruto finally got after a month of searching his supposed-to-have-been family home. He read it, and saw even a side he hid from Kushina. His father though one of the greatest ninja alive, hated the system the way his master, and his son did. It made Naruto feel closer to the man, even in death.

He just wished though things would turn out different. Kurama was gone, so his long time 'friend' was gone from his life. In way he was not alone, but in a way he was. The only people who could really understand him was Killer Bee, and Fuu. Whom he had plan to see in Taki.

They had met at the summit, and gave her condolences. He, and her actually talked a little bit. He kind of found a friend in her. She even told him about how in her final moments without Chomei was the most lonely. She could never know what it might be like for days, even months after the fact.

Death had a funny way of nullifying those things.

After he got done eating the apple, he began his long walk. Constantly feeling the energy around him, trying to focus on it. Harness it. He ached from his hangover the other day, he felt sick at his stomach, but at least it was not as bad as it could have been.

His worse day came just mere weeks after Hinata's death, blood poisoning, cause was about three cases of sake being consumed in rapid succession. He got drunk about everyday, at least once, right before he'd go to sleep.

The days that he didn't, would always be a night of nightmares. So on his vacation, he'd try to mitigate, really try to get rid of the bottle. But, for now, he took out a small Sake bottle. He took a quick swig of it, "Good thing Ino-chan ain't here, she'd beat me right now."

He sighed as a gust of wind blew past him, he felt the warmer air hit his skin. He was in the forest of dead trees, the halfway mark between Taki's border, and Konoha's. "Wonder what will happen when I get there, should I try to mingle with the people, or just try to steer clear?" He thought aloud.

He shrugged, causing the pack of his shoulder to shutter. He looked at the clear sky, hard to believe since it just seem so short ago, it was black. From the power the beasts, and the Juubi. He had a flashback where he fought the tree, how dark the sky was. It was night yes, but the fight took through the night, until morning.

He could still here the war cry of thousands, fighting, and defending their way of life. He smiled, the will of fire had evolved...it was now the will of all Shinobi. In a way, it seems so surreal. Just months, he was Hokage, from a Genin status. Tenten seemed to be just a normal grieving girl, and Neji was the most important thing in her mind.

He kept walking, thinking of when he should come back. A few weeks? A month, or more? He had all the time he needed now to make a choice, so Naruto just kept course. He wondered why though, in all things holy Tenten made him the godfather of her, and her deceased lover's kids.

He really could not complain though, after all he was honored to be in the future generation of free Hyuuga's lives. The council honoring Hinata's dream, well...under threat of the new Hokage of course.

He kept thinking these thoughts, until he found himself atop a tall hill. Overlooking the borders of Kumo, Iwa, and Taki. The northern west part was Iwa, somewhere Naruto had always wanted to visit. Kumo, where Bee used to live was told to hold great beauty, and then Taki. He had been there once, but only to fight.

He never got the chance to enjoy the splendor of it's nature. So he would head west, enjoy the beauty. Then if he got bored, or took a extended trip, Kumo would be next. So with a nod to himself, he began walking down the hill.

He heard a screech from a bird, he looked up to see it carrying something. He watched as it flew over him, and dropped it. A letter? He opened it, and began to read. He looked at the seal, the five Kage seal? This must be important.

* * *

_"Naruto-Sama_

_A recent count of votes as sounded a one hundred, and three. To fifty two. There will be a new singular country. A new vote has been taken into prospective, a leader for the new country. The Daimyo has already conjoined, and agreed on ten people for the vote._

_Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha_

_Nara Shikamaru of Konoha_

_Gaara of Suna_

_Yugito Nii of Kumo_

_Ay of Kumo_

_Ooniki of Iwa_

_Shibuke Ozawa._

_Mifune of Tetsu no kune._

_Mei of Kirigakure_

_Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha_

_If you accept this, then you'll be added to a vote for all citizens of new country, which will be named after the coronation of the leader."_

* * *

Naruto took a very deep breath, and just sighed. "A new nation...with me being a leader of it...when do they need my answer?" He asked himself. The bird than looked at the boy, and he saw another piece of paper of his leg.

He allowed Naruto to to take it, and read the little text on it.

_"Please respond in three months time."_

Naruto nodded,this would take a very long amount of thought. If he chose to put his name in the running then he would have to get out of the way he was acting...but what if he could not? What kind of leader would he be, it was one thing to run a village, but a country? That...was the level of the last emperors of the lands.

They had since died out, around three hundred years ago. Which led to the clan wars, and the Shinobi uprising. If he took the seat, he'd run the risk of sending the country back into that state.

He watched the bird fly away, and then just sat by a dead tree. One he had destroyed during his battle with Kakazu, his first true jutsu. Decimating someone who tried to kill the first, and failed miserably. He huddled against it, stressed slightly at the letter.

"Man of all the times they had to finally drop a bomb, it's now." He mused, taking the sake bottle to his mouth in a quick shot. He frowned at the situation, none of this was at good timing. He was unstable, and maybe it would be best to draw out of the race.

So, he got up, deciding to try this vacation thing through, and then he'd make his choice.

Night came quick after the news, but the man kept walking. He was determined to make it to Taki the next evening tomorrow. He was sleepy, tired, and slightly drunk. He took a swig of the sake bottle in his hand, "Fucking long walks, hate them now of days."

The crickets chirped into the night, unleashing a cacophony of nightly music. Which actually put Naruto a little at ease, it was a while after the war when the music of the night returned, but at least it was good sign. Nature was doing what she always did, healing.

So when so the first of the night birds fly from roosts, he gave a small smile. He was glad to see everything coming back together, coming to a whole again. He just wished he was whole, maybe Hinata would slap him again if she was right here. He'd would deserve it, self moping all the day long. He stopped walking when deer came past him, feeling the aura. They were happy.

It was a new ability he had with Kurama to an extent, feeling negative aura or feelings. But, it was vastly upgraded with the Juubi. He could feel when someone was sad, nervous, and even happy. He was the perfect person to sense troubles in the world, and he only wished someone would have the same.

He always wonder, if there was someone for him though, he thought it died with Hinata. But, maybe he'd try here, and now while he was free. After all it's what she have always wanted. Him to be happy, he should honor that. He looked at the Sake bottle.

"Well, here is to a new lease on life." He said taking a drink, finishing the bottle. He pulled out the scroll, and realized there was no more Sake inside of it, he frowned. "Shit. Well, this is no longer of use." He said tossing it aside.

He reached the other one, but shook his head. "No, not tonight." He said to himself. He got tired, and decided to huddle against a tree. Getting a cloak out of a scroll to drape over himself as a makeshift blanket. He mentally told himself to awake at first light. So with that he closed his eyes. Falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

_He stood there, holding Hinata's now cold body, crying like a small child. "P-please, this can't be." He said, he then heard the laugh. He looked towards Madara who was swung the blood off the blade, "The Hyuuga always were clingy, too bad it cost that one her life." Naruto felt rage pour over him._

_He ran towards the man, forming the biggest Rasangan with as much chakra as possible. "You bastard, die!" He shouted in a demonic voice. He watched as Madara merely absorbed the chakra sphere, and pinned Naruto in the ground with the sword._

_The blonde's world went black._

* * *

Naruto shot awake as the heat of the sun hit him, he had a cold sweat rolling across his body. He took off his shirt to reveal a man who trained himself to battle. He had a scar running along his chest, given too him by Sasuke. Along with one more on his stomach, given to him by the man who killed the love he needed.

He did not have a perfect body, but he was the best of shape as he could be. A four pack, and slightly muscled chest. That was all he had, damn proud of it too. Hell he would not be like Lee, whom had a probably ripped an eight pack by now. He's was fine being normal bodied.

He got up, and cracked his neck a little bit. He had slept a little longer than he wanted, he guess it was now around three. A time he was way off wanting to have. So he sprung up, getting his bearings. He gathered his supplies, and began dashing off.

He jumped into the trees, trying to get a little bit of a run in. Activating his cloak was the only way he could make it by daylight, so with the flick of a tiger seal. He did just that, soon his body was mass of white chakra. Dashing through the trees like white lighting. His senses were heightened to the extreme.

Feeling everything, seeing almost in three hundred other forms of sight. From aura, to zeta. He was the ultimate being in the world, even the current world's army may not even be able to challenge him. In some ways, he controlled this form even better than Madara. He wished he had this during the battle, the casualties may have been cut way down if he had.

He blurred past several ninja on duty, who were having lunch. He stopped deactivating the cloak as they surrounded him. "You, state your business in Taki!" Yelled one of the Jonin in the area. Naruto just gave a smirk, turning to them. He saw there mouths widen, "What, can't have a hello here?" He asked.

The men immediately bowed, "Uzumaki-sama, forgive us we were startled." He just waved them off, and looked at the Jonin. "So hows peace time treating Takigakure?" He asked. The men just looked at each other, before run came walking up, bowing.

"Very good my lord, Lady Fuu, and Lord Shibuke have been busy rebuilding the buildings that were wiped from the aftershocks of the Juubi. They been happy to receive word that Shibuke-sama would be a candidate along with you for election of head office of the new united country." Naruto smiled, at least some people were happy to see a small nations people inside the vote.

Taki after all was a central point in the lands, so at least they owned most of the trade routes in central Edo, the continent. He then looked at their faces, some had been on the battle field, serving in the fight to save the ways of Shinobi. "So what brings you to Taki Naruto-sama?" One asked.

"I came here to relax, I took a vacation from the my position as Hokage in Konoha to travel a little bit. Possible help out with anything involving rebuilding." The men nodded, the tallest one got up. "Well my lord, would you like to enter the village?" Naruto smiled as he nodded.

He never got used to the water tunnels, no matter how brilliant they were. He shook his long hair about, popped his knuckles. "Man, their goes my hair today" He laughed. The men just chuckled, they knew he never cared for the way he looked. So it was comedy to them to see a living god complain.

That's when Naruto noticed them bow, he turned to see Shibuke. The young man he knew as a kid, had grew out his hair. He looked almost like a Hyuuga by his hair style, except he had a more muscular figure, along with a some facial hair in the form of side burns. He smiled at night, and with a deep voice.

"Naruto, it's been too long, glad to see you finally took on my offer to come here." Naruto nodded, extending out his hand which the strong grip of Shibuke took. "Like wise Shibuke, man you beefed up, did you fight." He nodded.

"Hell yeah I did, I was with the battle against the majority of those...zombies." He cringed, Naruto did too. He never liked the way Zetsu looked as his black/white form. It looked even worse with them just as pure white.

"I killed about several dozens of them, one got me, and I got sent to the medic corp. I got a scar on my back from when one cloned a Katana, little bastard got me with my back turned." He groaned, Naruto chuckled, "I killed about several thousand, probably the highest kill count in the war."

Shibuke's right eye just twitched, "What want to argue kill scores, sheesh always with the challenge, and now we're going against each other in a popularity contest." Naruto nodded in response, "yeah I got a letter last night by carrier bird, probably sent from Konoha."

"So what will you do, are you going to run for it?"

"I don't know really, I mean, I could...but I got issues going on right now."

"Oh...I heard, sorry for not being able to give my condolences."

"It's Okay, I've taken a vacation to be away from it, I guess the more I'm around it the more I think back of what could have been."

"Agreed, anyway make yourself at home, I have lodge opened up for any honored guests inside the rebuilt town."

Naruto smiled as he followed Shibuke, they came into a small populated town. He saw buildings being repaired, and rebuilt. A bunch of tents were being put up, and used for the public. "Man Taki must of got hit hard when the HQ got hit by that massive Bijuu dama." Naruto said in amazement.

He had seen the damage from one of those things, but never thought such raw aftershocks could do so much widespread area damage. "Yeah...when I heard that you won the battle we returned to most of the village destroyed. I'm sure Konoha looked horrible as well. Even Kirigakure was said to have been in ruin for some parts of it's land." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, about a month ago Mei sent me some pictures of her doing charity work, asking for funding. I gave at least a good portion of my bank account too her to rebuild the village. Last I heard they finished on the most damaged buildings, and were now repairing the older lightly damaged ones." Naruto stated, he then saw someone he had not seen in three months.

She turned her orange eyes gazing upon the most powerful man in the world. He took notice of them, they were full of happiness. Her dark tan body suddenly appeared in his face. "Hey there fox boy, how'ya been?" She asked in a cheery voice. Shibuke held out his arms, "Aw cousins back from a new mission to Kumo already, tell me how did you like meeting with Yugito in the mortal realm?"

"She's was kind, but depressed, she really misses that rap guy." Fuu stated, and then walked up to Naruto. Extending her hand, Naruto took it, shaking her firm grip. "Hey Fuu." Was Naruto only response. The green haired girl just smiled, "You seem to be going back to normal...well normal from what I heard." She stated.

"So what brings you to Taki, should you be in the Kage office, determining to rule over a new country?"

"Yeah...I kind of took a vacation to get away from it all, been stressed out lately."

She got a whiff of the air, and even Shibuki took noticed. "Naruto...have you been drinking slightly?" He nodded, "yeah something to take the edge off the paper work." He lied. The two cousins looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yeah the paper work sucks, sheesh, I never seen a stack that looked like a small tower until yesterday" Fuu stated, shaking her head. Sighing in frustration, she then smiled as she looked at Naruto. Taking in the brighter look on him, well slightly brighter look since that grim day.

"So, what are you wanting to do, we're planning to have a festival tonight to raise funding for the building of a new orphanage." Shibuke stated, Naruto thought for a moment. Smiling at the thought mingling with people casually instead of business. "I think I might have to attend." He said.

Fuu nodded, "Well boys I better get going, gotta plan some stuff out tonight. Give our heroes a welcome home, along with the savior here a welcome to our land. Speaking of...I think Yugito is supposed to be here."

"You mean the cat lady? Why would she come here, aren't they supposed to be afraid of water." Naruto joked, Shibuke chuckled, and Fuu rolled a little bit laughing. "yeah she is afraid of water...but I heard she's coming here to sing." Naruto's eyes widen, he never knew that Yugito sang. Well, I guess he could have guess, after all Killer Bee was close to the woman.

"Let me guess...enka rap?"

"You got it, and from what I heard it's a song traveling the nations...well nation now."

Naruto chuckled slightly, tonight was going to be interesting if he chose to attend. He watched as Fuu got ready to flash step, but he thought she winked at him as she vanished. "Wow, she's looks amazing Shibuke..." Naruto gaped.

The man nodded, "Yeah, she's been working hard to fund the Orphanage, it was something she grew up in when her father died." Naruto looked at the man, then got a downcast look. "Was...was she treated well there?" The man nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, but she was really an outcast compared to other kids, after all, when she had Chomei-sama she could grow wings to fly. She was always flying about, but when the bomb guy came in, she used it to lead him away. Most of the village mourned her death." Naruto listened, and thought for a moment.

Fuu...the smiling, and heartwarming former Jinchuuriki was like him. Killer Bee, Yugito, and Gaara all were like him. But, Fuu...she was probably raised like him. Where she could fly, he could feel. He has always had highted senses, putting many Inuzuka to shame.

He wished that Chomei was with her, like Kurama had been. Maybe he could find a way to give Chomei back to her if he could just separate the chakra back to their normal portions. He nodded, and looked at Shibuke smiling. "I guess I'll have to attend then. So do we have dates, or just come by yourself?" The man thought for a moment.

"Naw, you come by yourself, though dates could be fine." Naruto nodded, following the tall man to the Lodge. Which was right by the Takikage mansion, Naruto opened the door to a more hunter cabin look. Something he'd like was animal skin, which he had a bed made of.

"Let us know if you need anything Naruto, I'll let you get some rest, you must worn yourself out getting here." Naruto smiled as Shibuke left the room. He got several scrolls, with a small formation of hand seals. Clothing, food, Sake, and formal attire appeared where the scrolls used to be.

"Okay, let's get this set up, Shadow clone jutsu!" Seven Naruto's appeared by the original, "Okay guys pack them up, so we can get some sleep." The clones nodded, quickly moving throughout the building, putting things where they needed to go, Naruto himself walked over the bed.

Hey laid down to take a nap, and unraveled a scroll containing some Sake. He could have have formed a hand seal, getting the needed sleep aid. But, he risked oversleeping, besides what could a nap hurt.

So he tossed the scrolls, getting under the covers. It was not long until he nodded off asleep.

* * *

_Naruto walked through the a field of burning dead bodies. Black flames surrounded the area, in the center of all of this was himself. His dark self reborn. His black eyes with piercing red pupils looked at the man in front of them._

_"I told you this would happen, if you just allowed Kurama to take over. Then maybe, just MAYBE she would have been alive. You would kits on the way, pathetic idiot!"_

_"Go away, we're both feeling the same pain."_

_"You think can just get rid of me, like all the other times, it always involved her!"_

_"No it hasn't, you never knew she loved us until Nagato!"_

_"Yes, but I waited too long to tell her!"_

_He walked around the circle, and just looked up at the sky. "Goddamn it! Madara, that asshole took them all away. Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, and Grandma! Why the hell are we even here man, what do we have left to offer the world!"_

_Naruto just walked to his counterpart, who was weeping in his hands. "We've got our experience, try to bring the world together." He took the dark halve into his hands, only to feel something penetrate his body._

_He looked down to see a blade sticking in his stomach, and the face of Madara plastered all over his dark half's head. It laughed as it kicked him off, turning to Hinata's head. "Oh...please find happiness Naruto, because in the end you'll fail them as well, just like" it turned to all the people who knew that died faces, "All of us."_

_It turned to Hinata's face, slowly it descended towards Naruto, kissing him against his will. It's hand stabbing into his chest, pulling out his heart, which held a disappointing look on Kushina's, and Minato face._

_"You failed us, just like the rest of them...we should have never entrusted our will to you."_

_Naruto screamed into it's mouth, as it forced his heart back into his chest._

* * *

Naruto woke up screaming as he had been in the dream, his heart was pounding in his chest. Cold, fearful sweat rowed down his face. His eyes shook from fear, "Need to find a drink now!" He saw that his clones were already getting it out, tossing him a bottle of Sake. He grabbed, popping the lid off. He began chugging down the liquor as if it was water.

He finished the first bottle, the trembling stopped as he stopped shaking. "Man, some dream man, we all woke up too. Seems like when we stop drinking it gets worse." One of the clones mused, the other nodded. "Hey chief, could you umm, get up. It's six, and the festival starts at seven. So yeah get ready."

The original got the covers off of him, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess, his hair was old shaggy, his clothing was sweaty. He got up from the bed, and started towards the bathroom. Where his orange towel was hanging off the rack, "Hey guys get out the Hokage cloak for me, then disperse." Naruto yelled from the bedroom. The clones near the clothing nodded, searching for the cloak, and when they finally found it. They looked at each other.

"Okay...now how do we go away this time?"

"Well...I don't know about you, but I am more pissed off that we're more intelligent...and durable."

"What?! C'mon we're like the original now, the Juubi works wonders for clones."

" True, so umm one, what do we-ahhhh!"

The first clone just formed a black ball in his hands, shooting the currently talking clone. The others tried to move, but the first one used the black ball to disperse them as well. "I hate it when we can't just disperse like normal...Got them out, get in the damn bath!" He shouted out at the original. Before he turned the blackball on himself.

Naruto just heard the first clone yelling, and shook his head. "When they don't listen...One always gets them." He stripped out of his clothing, and stepped into the shower. He turned the nob for the hot portion for the water to start pouring on his skin.

He moaned in pleasure of the feeling of the water washing over his skin. He took some soap that had been sent from Kirigakure, and washed himself. It smelled of strawberry, "So this was Mei's gift eh...it's awesome." He said in a low voice in pleasure as he washed across his hair.

He pulled on it, making sure the soap soaked in. He noticed some red hair inside of the blonde. It would seem that his hair would soon become what he wanted, red. Which made him kind of happy, though sad. He liked his father's hair, but loved the color of his mother. So at least he would not look like a total carbon copy of the Yellow flash.

He finished, getting out of the shower. He shook his hair a little bit, got the spikes coming back. "There we go, Okay Naruto let's get going." He tried to cheer himself. He wiped the steam off the mirror, only to see briefly Madara's face. Which made him stumble back, he shook a little bit. "Man...now we got you showing up here."

He shook his head, and took a deep breath. "Okay, he's gone Naruto, he's dead...you took his head remember." He tried to reassure himself, and when he felt his breathing go down. He walked into the bedroom, naked. He looked on the bed to see that the clones pulled out some rather nice looking clothes.

He had a red T-shirt, with black pants to where. Along with a decorative small vest that was green. The Hokage robes were sitting right by them as well, but he shook his head. "Not tonight, I want to just be like everyone else today." He said as he stored the vest, and robes back.

He got out a trench coat that was white, like the Hokage robes. Except it had a black flame symbol on the back. He smiled at it, it was actually his father's. So why not give it a test drive tonight? So he slipped it off, and was surprised to see it perfectly fit.

He took it back off, and started to put on his undergarments, then his black pants. He took the red shirt, slinging it on himself, then took on the trench coat. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking a three bladed kunai. "I just look like him...Father if your there please smile, I always keep you and mom in mind."

He looked at the time, it was six thirty, so he had some time.

Fuu was getting ready with her cousin. Well...waiting on her cousin actually. She wore a white kimono, with green strokes for wind on it. She smiled as she put a orange hair clip, which belonged to her mother in her hair. "C'mon Shibuke, your killing me here." She yelled.

The man came out wearing the Takikage garb of a light blue robe, and white pants with a black T-shirt under the robe. "Okay, Okay cousins Sheesh calm down." She just frowned, "Really at a party?"

He just chuckled sheepishly, and smiled. "So why are you so spic and span? Are you hoping to get noticed?" She smiled, slightly blushing. Shibuke laughed slightly, and went over to hug her. "Well cousin your beautiful."

She smiled as she took his hug, and then thought of an idea. "I'm thinking I'll get Naruto to escort me there, maybe finally get some guys to notice me over that one woman around here...whom by the way has eyes on you." Shibuke smiled. "Yeah Anko-san, she's a warrior from the war I met. I found her after the Uchihas fought that one dragon like freak."

"Aw, are you smitten with the snake lady?" She cooed, making Shibuke blush. He just got his footwear on, and looked at her. "You better go, and get him otherwise you'll miss your chance." The green haired girl nodded, and left the room.

"She's not that hard to look through Naruto, I hope you can see that...now what should I do about Anko?" He said to himself, and then smiled. He got out a gift he had made for her, since she was technically a foreign minister sent by Naruto here for better relations with Taki. Indeed...the new Hokage in Shibuke's words was awesome.

Naruto was now sitting at the table, eating an apple. When he heard a knock, he got up from the table. Walking to the door, when he opened...he was speechless. There standing was Fuu, or what he thought at that moment the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She looked heavenly inside the white robes, and her orange eyes me his blue. "H-Hey, what is it?" The beauty just grabbed his arm, "Come on we're going to the festival." He did not have time to answer as he was dragged out of the building.

"W-wait hold up a second Fuu, what's this all about?" He asked, only to see the girl smile at him. "it's nothing silly, I'm just going to show how Taki treats honored guests." He nodded, he heard some music coming from the village center.

There on a stage was Yugito, she was dressed in a purple uniform, her Shinobi uniform. Yugito noticed Fuu, and waved at her. Which the green hair girl returned, her bright cheery smile making Naruto's eyes widen. It reminded him of his younger self, and how energetic she was.

"All Shinobi endure, we let loose, we soar!" Yugito yelled out over the mike, and then guitars started playing, along with kendo players. "Taki, stand up, and follow our beat. I just it will meet all your demands, to where no one else can compete! So complete my phrase, as I say it, I'll lay it down smooth."

The guitars took a smaller slower paced smooth cord. Fuu smiled as she turned around to face Naruto, who was stunned at the rhyme Yugito spat out. "Naruto, c'mon lets dance." She order softly, the young man took the girls hand, slowly began to follow in step.

"My name is Yugito Nii, former Jin-chuur-ki I spit these rhymes to flaming eyes. Follow me like mice to cheese, say please, I may even give you tease." Naruto brought his hand up to see Fuu spin around, he noticed as Yugito said "tease" she winked at him. Making him a bit nervous, which showed by him blushing.

"We are people, out of war, together we've scored a victory over tyranny! The one called Ma-da-ra is gone, ripped asun-da-ra. He's no more than blood on the floor. Give praise to the people who fought the battle inside war, cradle those you love, treat them like doves. For blood was spilled just for love!"

Naruto watched as Shibuke came onto the dance ground with a familiar woman in tow, he ignored it. He Fuu huddle closer to him. Moving her body across his, she shimmied down as guitars slightly sped up. Naruto gave a shallow deep breath. She was moving in all the 'right' places, and he could not help but lightly put his hands on her hips.

She looked up at him, "Now Naruto, are you trying to dance?" She cooed, she watched him almost look in a daze, he probably never had this happened. Well...she never did this either, but she read up on about dancing. Especially to dance like the energy fireball she was.

Naruto was sweating bullets, she then noticed the beat change, to a slow song. Naruto who was glad the fast pace song ended, took his hands around the girl. They slowly waltz around, then Fuu asked Naruto question.

"How have you really been, you never really answered me." Naruto looked down at her. He tried to smile, but he noticed several things at this moment. One almost making him gape like a fish, the woman from before was Anko, and she was making out with Shibuke.

The other was the drop dead beauty of Fuu, she was gorgeous. "I b-b-been great Fuu-chan, I've been doing alot of paper work, which is standard for all Kage. How have you been?" He countered, she smiled.

"I've been great fox boy, hey want to get a drink?" She asked, he looked at her. He was fighting a war inside, if he said yes, he did not know what would happen. But, if he said no, would he hurt her feelings. So in the end he just nodded.

Fuu took him over to the making out couple that was Shibuke, and Anko. They look up to see the pair at their table, Anko pushed Shibuke off, "Down boy." She ordered with a husky voice. Shibuke looked like he was about to whimper. Like a dog that had it's toy taken away.

They sat down with Shibuke, and Anko. A server came to them, giving them some glasses. "Would you like to try some of our new product, we just a got shipment in from Kiri." Shibuke looked at Fuu who nodded, and Anko also nodded. Naruto was nervous, but nodded as well.

The servant nodded, taking their orders. She left as Fuu looked at Naruto smiling. Keeping her arm around him, she noticed that he was shaking a little. "Naruto, are you Okay?" She asked obviously concerned. The blonde man just nodded, however Anko noticed something.

"Hey Shibuke, could you take Fuu with you for a moment?" The two cousins looked at each other, before shrugging. She noticed the look in Fuu's eyes, and just said. "Don't worry, I won't bite him." This made Naruto shake a little more. But, Fuu let go, walking away from the table. Anko waited for them to leave, then turned to the Hokage of her village.

"Okay brat, first of all, how long. Second...are you scared of hurting Fuu's feelings?" She asked. The blonde was surprised by Anko's keen sight through him. He nodded, she probably guessed what was wrong from the start.

"I've been drinking since Hinata's death, it's helping me sleep at night...but...when I don't drink I go in a nervous breakdown." Anko sighed, putting her hand on Naruto's. "Listen buddy, and listen good. Your having issues that many are going through now. The Sake you drink is actually the problem...can you tell me what's going down?"

Naruto was nervous, but he nodded. He gathered his courage, and began to tell her all about what' been going down with him. Since the end of the war.

"I can't sleep, and I always have nightmares when I don't drink. Their about me not being able to save Hinata...and getting killed by Madara. Unable to save everyone, I feel like I'm a failure, that I don't deserve the position I hold in Konoha." The woman nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"After Hinata's funeral, I just tried to not get involved with love, refusing marriage proposals. Even one from Mifune's daughter, who was very beautiful by the way...because I'm scared...what if I fail them too." She nodded, and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Now all this, the vacation if Shibuke told you, is Ino's idea. I needed to get away, I would always go to Hinata's grave, get drunk, and wake up shitfaced. now...I'm having nightmares about Madara, and Hinata saying I failed her. Along with Kakashi, and others. The only person that does not show is Bee." Anko nodded, taking a deep breath. She spoke.

"Your stressed to break Naruto, your going through what many call Post Dramatic Stress Syndrome, you'll have this for a while. The only thing that combats it along with the depression comes with it, is getting out to enjoy life. Naruto, Hinata did love you very much...but what did she want you to do?" She asked.

"She wanted me to find someone that loves me, just as much as she did." Anko nodded, and gave a smile. She looked towards Fuu, "She reminds me of me when I was younger. A fireball, huge confidence that could make all quiver in fear of sheer ferocity...she also likes you."

Naruto was surprised by the answer, and looked at Anko with wide eyes. "W-why? I barely acknowledged her, even her mail..." Anko just patted Naruto's hand, and smiled a warm motherly smile. "She likes you because you gave another chance, something she was so afraid of. Not being in love, not being able to have kids, being alone like she sort of is now."

"But...when I have these nightmares, will she stick by me?" He asked, "Will she even accept another secret I have." Anko took interest in this secret, "What is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath, of all the questions she had to have asked. The slip of the tongue he had just gave, this one was the worse. "I...I manage to seal the Juubi in me, it's not dead. It was the only way I could have stopped Madara." Anko's for a moment widen, but then she put her other hand on top of hers.

Naruto's hand felt warm, and he looked to see Anko smiling. "Then you did what you had to do, but remember like with that fur ball, Kurama as you called him, your not the Juubi. So call her back over here, sit down and drink a little. If anything happens tonight...good or bad then at least have fun."

Naruto nodded, and looked over at Fuu. Who never broke eye contact on him, "Hey...Fuu-chan come on back here. Our drinks should be here any minute." The girl smiled, sitting by Naruto. The server came back with their drinks, sitting a bottle of it on the desk.

"Here you all go, enjoy."

A few bottles later, Fuu was snuggled up to Naruto. She was slightly drunk, and so was Naruto. Shibuke, and Anko were hammered. They slurred as they talked, "So I told him, go eat your own dick drag queen!" Naruto sputtered with drunk laughter.

"No way."

"Seriously, I thought Shibuke was girly at first, but then he looked meee, and fucking forced his tongue in my mouth."

"She'd bout killed me, but...well...she found it very exciting."

Naruto, and Fuu laughed. "So this was sex stories with Anko eh?" Fuu slurred out, Naruto had his arm around. He was taking another drink, when Anko got up. "Well I better call it a night, after all anymore and my little puppy here won't be able to play." She purred.

Shibuke got up, wobbling a little bit, and smiled slyly. "Well then...lets...go!" He shouted, picking up Anko, he flashed stepped and they were gone. The two drunk young adults got up from the table. "Man this was a greaat night." Naruto said, Fuu nodded.

"Hey foxy boy, can I get an escort to the lodge, I need somewhere to sleep." She purred, Naruto nodded. He stumbled around with her in his arms, they made there way back to the lodge. After about couple of hours walking that is, where they saw Shibuke, and Anko one last time.

All in their brith glory, which almost made Naruto throw up along with Fuu. They made it too the door, and Naruto turned to her. "Well, I guess you can have the bed, and I'll take the co-mmmmphhh!" He never got the final part of the sentence out as Fuu shoved her mouth onto his.

He was ready to fight at first, but stopped. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he reached down with one arm to open the door. But, just decided to kick it in. Fuu pushed him inside, before turning to close the door. Naruto, now with gathered bearings looked at the girl.

"Fuu, wait, hold on a second." She looked at him with a predatory look in her eyes, "Why should I hold on a second. Come here foxy" She ran to grab him, she stumbled. Allowing Naruto to dodge her, but fall against the wall.

"Because, I...I don't think I can do this." He said, trying to speak normally. Fuu looked at him with confusion, "But, the grabbing and when we were drinking." Naruto brought his hand up.

"I was trying to have fun, and yes I thought about this...Fuu are you crying?" He asked, he noticed tears running down the young woman's eyes. "Yes, your an asshole, I thought you actually liked me. Am I just this good looking with Sake in your system huh? Well you know what fuck you Uzumaki Naruto!" She slurred with anger.

She tried to fix her dress, but stumbled into the wall, slumping down. She was crying, "it's not fair ya know, before that bastard got me no guys looked at me. Not one girl was my friend, now I'm the cream of the crop. They hang out with me, men want me! But, I don't want any of them, I wanted you because your so kind. It broke my heart to hear about your love dying in the war."

Naruto watched as the girl, got up, and look at him. Tears welling in her orange eyes. "I'm sorry, it's...it's just that I hate this bullshit. I had Chomei, and she got ripped away from me. Then the only place I liked got destroyed in a war, and now the man I like...no...care for refused my advances. Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

Naruto was trying to rack his brain for an answer, his chakra flushing out the alcohol. He was becoming sober, and quick. "Fuu-chan..." She looked at him, felt him try to help her up. "You did nothing wrong...it's just that...I don't want the first time I ever make love to someone be on a drunken whim."

"But, I'm not fucking drunk!"

"Yes...Fuu...your drunk."

She tried to argue, but could not. He picked her up bridal style, took her to the bed room. She was laid on the bed, tucked in, and she looked up at him. "But, what did I do wrong?" Naruto smiled, stroking her hair. "Not a damn thing." He stated, before climbing in on the bed. Taking off the drench coat for a blanket.

"Get some sleep please, cause tomorrow...We'll try this the right way, and I'll be the real me." She wanted to argue, but she nodded. Soon she was asleep, when Naruto noticed this he got up. He was breathing hard, he had tears inside of his own eyes.

He had almost fucked up bad, he could have taken someone while drunk. Probably never even loved them back for it, what in the fuck was he thinking?! He went into the main room, gathering all scrolls that had Sake in them. He took them outside, and tossed them to the ground. "Okay, I'm done with this shit! Fire style: Masa Mura!" He shouted as he raised his hands. Igniting the sake bottles.

He then went back inside, and began to silently laugh to himself. "Oh...Kurama you'd be laughing at me right now, I've gone fucked up biiiig timeee!" He slurred the last part. he fell on the couch, and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep, and in for the worst night of his life.

* * *

_He woke up to see Hinata looking at him crying, "Y-you bastard." She said, he walked over to her. She screamed at him now, making him fly back as if Nagato had used that gravity jutsu. "I killed myself for you, and you go sleeping with some fucking whore! I ought of fucking gut you, and her like a stuck pig. In fact, Madara!"_

_He watched as the man with long black hair, a god in his own right held the green hair girl. Who was crying, He ran towards her, but the more he thought he got close. The further he became as the man slammed his sword into her stomach. "One more bitch down in your life, boy, you can't keep a woman can you?"_

_Naruto screamed out in agony, another person that loved him was dead. He was not fast enough! He looked around, the darkness around gathered. Then the voices came._

_"Demon_

_Monster_

_Failure_

_Weakling_

_Slow ass bastard!_

_Your not worth being Hokage!_

_You just have a pipe dream!_

_You don't deserve to live_

_Your not worth her time, demon!_

_Go die you brat!_

_Drink away your sorrow's then asshole!"_

_Naruto fell to his knees, "please stop, make them stop!" He shouted, a flood of light came over him. There he stood face to face with the Juubi whom was in human form. Which bared a striking resemblance to Naruto._

_"Hello loser, glad to see you can't even feel the need to fuck a whore anymore."_

_"You, your causing these?!"_

_"Maybe I am, or your just pathetic drunk with a consciousness!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_The lookalike flashed in front of Naruto, digging it's claw into his chest. He pulled out Naruto's heart, and read out what it read. "Oh how cute, it reads Fuu. You like that whore over the breasted Hyuuga bitch. Pathetic! Worm!" He shoved the heart back into his chest._

_Then the lookalike took a look of Fuu's eyes, with Hinata's hair, along with Fuu's body. "Come here foxy boy fuck me like the whore I am!" Naruto slapped the demonic creature off of him. The Lookalike just laughed a loud demonic laugh. Circling the poor young nearly broken man._

_"Whats wrong, am I not showing enough, am I not being a whore that you like to frolic with?"_

_Naruto backed away, but demonic creature caught him. Shoving it's mouth into his, and began to choke him with it's tongue. Naruto tried to scream, but got visions of him holding a Katana above Fuu's body, he screamed inside the beast's tongue. Before everything went red."_

* * *

Fuu had woken up to screaming, and lots of it. She walked out of the bedroom, stumbling a little bit. She was almost naked, having slipped out of the robes. Leaving only her orange bra, and white panties on.

She rushed when she saw Naruto clawing at himself, " Naruto!" She shouted. No answer, only screaming, and then slap. She smacked him across the face, he grabbed her hands. Fear lacing his eyes. "F-Fuu, your okay, what are doing here?"

"I heard you screaming, can you tell me why are you screaming Naruto, please tell me what's wrong." She said holding the shaking blonde in her arms. He was trembling, and he could not help but wrap his arms around her.

"Fuu, I need to go, I'll just be putting you danger." Fuu held him down from going, instead held him closer. "Naruto stop, just let it all out." He tried to get up, but he began to cry now. He started to sob. Fuu managed to wrap her arms around him, and comfort him. He sobbed into her shoulder all night. When he finally went to sleep, she held close. She now knew what she did wrong, she had tried to comfort him in all the wrong ways.

He kept crying until he slowly stopped, he felt her warm grip around him. "Fuu...I have to tell you something." She felt him get rid off her arms, slowly putting them on the couch. She watched as he took off his shirt, "You know what my seal already looks like, but...not my new one." SHe watched as he focused chakra.

Everything stopped for her, there on his chest was an ancient seal, something even the Uzumaki clan she read never deciphered. "N-Naruto what is sealed in there?" He looked down, ashamed for about he was to say. "It's not all truth, the Juubi is not gone, I did like the sage did...it's within in me."

Fuu looked at him, he was the only Jinchuuriki left in the world, and he was alone. Not a good combination, especially for what he had within in him. She got up, what he expected was a slap, instead it was a hug. Which he nervously returned, the feeling of being in her arms was like being locked in hands with Hinata.

For the first time in months, he had a heart beat, and it was for hope.

It was the next morning when he woke up, he was on the bed, clothed. He looked at the figure he felt next to him, Fuu was inside her own blankets, while he had his. The really last thing he had felt was her arms wrapped around him, and the soft lips she had on the back of his neck.

He'd be lying if he said if he was not nervous, because now he felt his heart beat for hope. He got up, wrapping the blanket around him. He was bouncing between hot, and cold. The side effect of not having Sake inside a twelve hour span, he walked outside to feel the warm musty air.

"Hey there Naru-chan, have fun with Fuu last night?" He heard from behind him, he saw Anko fully clothed inside her regular attire. She had a sly smile on her face when she asked the question, he just shook his head. "Damn it gaki, come on now she's ready for this!"

"I'm not, I'm not just going to just fuck the first person to broadcast themselves Anko-chan." He stated, he sat down on the porch. Anko got by him, sitting next to him, they listened to the natural music of frogs. "You know, you've change gaki."

He nodded, and just sighed. "Yeah...I did, and I am scared for it. So when are you going to tell me that I'm a fucking idiot for not taking Fuu?" She just smirked, "I already am." He smirked, giving a slight a chuckle. A slight victory for Anko in this situation.

"I want to try something, can you take me to the orphanage that their rebuilding?" She nodded, getting up. They began to walk down the road, away from the main part of the village. All the while Shibuke watched, smiling.

They arrived to a half complete wooden structure, which Naruto saw as a potential large structure. "So, how many people are going to be housed here?" Anko smiled, "About seven hundred children, all from different nations. Like Kumo, and Kiri."

Naruto's smile fell, "But their no where near completion..." She nodded in confirmation, "It not even ten precent, we're hoping to have the first rooms built so we can at least begin to house the children." Naruto frowned, some, but not all. It sounded so familiar to him.

"Anko, what if I built?" She looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean, like the frames?"

"No...all of it."

"How, you don't have Mokuton!"

"You'd be right, but...the chakra of the Juubi allows me for all Chakra creation. Which even means Mokuton is feasible."

Anko watched as Naruto's hand glowed then his entire body, a white sage cloak appeared on his body. His hands began to glow blue, along with red. He combined them, forming hand seals. "Mokuton: Rising wall!" He slammed his hand onto the ground. Causing it to slightly shake.

But, to Anko's astonishment, a wall of wood, three times the size of the building currently in front of them rose in the field. It was about three times as high as well. "Okay, got the walls up, now let's try the roof." He stated, walking over to the small building block that was the incomplete shelter. He walked inside, and placed his hand on the floorboards.

He slowly began to spread them out, connecting it to the walls across the field. He then clapped, chakra ran up as the wall began to stretch upwards at an eighty degree angle. They soon connected, but Naruto's cloak dispersed. Making him kneel, he was breathing hard.

"Gaki...your amazing!" Anko shouted, but then noticed his nose bleeding. "Naruto...how much chakra did you just use?" He looked up at her, and just gave a weak smile. He struggled to stand up, clapping his hands together. Only for them to be smacked apart. "Don't!"

He fell back down to his knees, "I'm not used to using Jutsu inside of the Juubi's cloak, it really takes a toll maintaining of the flow of my own, and it's...not exactly liking being sealed in me." He stated, Anko nodded.

"Well, why don't you try to do what you did to the Kyuubi?"

"It's not the same, it's three hundred times more powerful than Kurama."

Naruto just sighed, sitting down, if he could control it...he'd be really more powerful than even the sage was. So he looked towards Anko, "I'll try, but, if something goes wrong. Please, don't hesitate to send a blade into my heart." Anko bit her lip at the request, but nodded. Naruto just got down into a meditation stance. Slowly receding to his consciousness.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to a white room, where he saw the massive beast. It's one eye trained upon him. "What do you want, you little puny sage?" Naruto just looked at the massive beast, "I just want to know why you have hatred for me, and not Madara?" The beast shrunk down to his human form, once again looking like a black haired Naruto._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, human, I hate humans. They bring nothing but war, and hell on this planet. Especially the sage's sons, always fighting each other, never using the power passed from to the Rikudo senin for good. What would you do if I allowed you to control me, probably rule an empire with an iron fist...just like Madara would."_

_"I would never do that, I've been subjugated most of my life. I'd never allow someone to feel that pain willingly." The Beast in human form just scuffed at the blonde, before coming to the gates. "I'll just keep making you see what I mean, that one girl, Hinata. I had a lover, the Rikudo's mother was my mate, and she was taken by the wars of old. I see my constant giving of nightmares an eye-for an-eye." Naruto just growled at him, but calmed down._

_"Your right, what's to say I would not...maybe I don't deserve a chance to make humanity better. I understand you now, your angry, like I am now. Because, through war, and my kind we all lost someone we loved." The beast just glared at him._

_"But, would they want us to keep this pain bottled up inside? Never letting go, and hate everyone, blaming them for the wars. Maybe, your right about me, but you'd be wrong telling me if that's what your lover really wanted." The beast looked at the man in front of him, and finally sighed._

_"I know that is not what she would want, but humanity can't be allowed to keep having petty wars! They only lead to more pain, to more of people like Madara Uchiha, and Garun Uchiha the first of the Uchiha! DO you HONESTLY think that humanity can change?" Naruto pondered this, and nodded._

_"No...but, we can try, and if there is hope I'll grab onto it. I'll never let go until I'm dead!" The Juubi just nodded, "Then you'd fail to save humanity, on a whim?" Naruto nodded, "Because that whim would come from the heart, not from a group of idiots with wealth!" The Juubi debated something, and with a nod...it looked towards it's tails._

_"Don't you want Kurama back? Possibly all other's so you can no longer be the only Jinchuuriki." Naruto shook his head, but then looked towards a mindscape picture of Fuu. Which had formed after last night, the beast looked at her._

_"She...looks just like her, the woman I loved. Her name was Koyuka, and she loved life...so much love to have been given to our child. Only for him to grow up alone, because I never knew..." He watched as the tailed beast lord wiped his eyes. Then looked towards Naruto._

_"That girl Hinata's last requests, would you make good on them?"_

_"I'll try, if it's going to begin here, then so be it."_

_"You...you have so much qualities with my son...he always wanted peace, wanted love, and he even watched his first love go the way of that girl...why would you need my power?"_

_"I want to rebuild the orphanage."_

_"So...you could give it to Fuu, as a gift before you leave?"_

_Naruto nodded, the beast just smiled. He held his hand up, and flowed his chakra free of the negative energy in it. Naruto could feel the energy flow in him, "Then use what you need_."

* * *

Outside his mind a cloak of pure white chakra coated Naruto, he reformed the cloak of the sage, and stood back up. His hands changed from red, and blue to purple. Anko felt dizzy as the room began to shift around, glass could be heard forming, wood being cut, and crackle of electric chakra.

She closed her eyes before she became ill, and made her way out fo the building. She started to run, when a voice boomed in her head. "Anko, I'm in control, please do not be frighten...I am only going to rebuild it out of Chomei's visual memories, and all of needed material with the Creation technique...please keep Fuu busy for the next week."

Anko nodded, and just slowly walked away from the area. A high pulse of chakra made some flowers rise around her feet. Naruto's energy was not only creating something, it was healing the land in the effected area.

A week later, after Fuu had been sent of a small negation mission to the new council of village leaders. She came back to Naruto standing at her doorstep. "Hey there buggy, where have you been?" He asked, slightly smiling.

She could feel the air about him changed, he seemed happy. "I've been out and about, but where have you been. None of the villagers have seen you since the festival a week ago." He just smiled, walking down to her. She was surprised by the tight hug he gave her.

"I made contact with the Juubi...we came to agreement, and I got to see through Chomei's eyes...she misses you Fuu. She misses you so much..." Naruto began, Fuu looked at him stunned. "What did she say...what did she show you?" She blushed.

Naruto smiled, slipping his hand into hers. "Just follow me please." He walked, making her follow him. She walked in pace with him, staying behind him. But, she was stopped. "Now Fuu, I want you too close your eyes, and keep them close until I say open them." She looked up at him.

"So, for what, we're just going to the build site?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe it's to lay down in the field to just talk."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, Okay, but just close your eyes."

She just nodded, begrudgingly closing her eyes. She felt herself being led through the forest, which had a new smell of roses in it. She then heard the sliding of a entrance door, and it being shut. Her feet felt solid flooring, but he never told her to open them.

He got her into the center of the building, where a symbol had been engraved for the children to learn, which was Taki. "Okay Fuu, please open them." She opened them, and she thought she just awoken in a dream. "N-Na-Naruto it's beautiful, but when...how?"

"I made a deal with the Juubi, and with it...I made this. It took the entire week, and with shadow clones for the most hardest parts. Like making paint, glass, and carpet. Along with the bedding..." Naruto stated, rubbing the back of his head.

His only warning was when pulled him down, making her lips meet his. He stood there, wide eyed, but slowly put his arms around the girl. "Naruto...would you like to make love?" She asked, she had some tears in her eyes as she said this. She was not drunk this time, and Naruto just pushed her off.

"Fuu, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to screw this up...at all." Fuu nodded, but put her hand on his cheek, "I know, and you won't...Naruto your the one, I love you" He heard her voice cross with Hinata for just a brief moment, and slowly descended to kiss the girl again.

They started just with normal kissing, but it soon turned passionate. Naruto picked her up bridal style, and made his way with the girl in tow into a room. With it, the Kanji for bug on it's frame. He opened it, and slowly closed it.

Meanwhile, Shibuke, and Anko had sneaked into the building. They smiled at each other, "about time...he deservers happiness."

A week later, Naruto had left to go back to Konoha, he left with giving Fuu a kunai. Which he told her to use if he was needed. She had been ill, throwing up the night before. She woke up again this morning, upchucking what she had ate last night. She laid against the wall, Anko cleaning her mouth up.

"Sheesh, the Gaki better not of had anything, I'll kick his ass." The older woman said, Fuu nodded weakly, she clenched the small kunai which she always kept by her. "Well, your not running a fever. Sheesh hope you had a good time though." Fuu smiled a little bit, before going back to the the toilet.

"Man, what the fuck is up with me, sheesh... I want some Bananas, and wasabi." Anko looked at the girl as if she had grown a second head, "Wait what?" Fuu just got up, her stomach rumbled, "I'm just hungry for some bananas, hell with Wasabi, give me some frigging steak!" Anko watched the hunger swing, and then decided to test something.

"How about...nothing, and we run to the doctor?"

"Why, I'm just hungry! Sheesh, its not like I'm pre...gnant...no...no way." She said going ghost white, and backed off of Anko. "Did we forget to, did I forget to use the contraception Jutsu?" She asked herself out loud, and then huddled down.

"Oh Fuu, please tell me how could you forget..."

"He was my first, and well...he's well was a virgin too. He did such a nice thing for me, and he was so passionate in bed...I...I fucked up."

"That, and your knocked up. Congrats, so what do we now?"

Fuu thought for a moment, and she brought out the kunai, tossing it to the ground. No sooner then she did, a white flash appeared, which made Anko say "Minato?" out of the white flash Naruto appeared in his cloak, in a sitting position. "Hmm?" He said looking around, he realized his flight ability had been activated.

"Okay, please Kami-sama, am I safe from paper work?" He asked to the air, and the Juubi inside of him made a deep sigh of relief. He then looked down, "Oh hey Anko, Hey Fuu-hime." Anko smiled, "He calls you his princess, that's adorable!" She squealed. Fuu on the other hand was pissed.

She grabbed the man's hair, pulling him down to her level. " . .pregnant!" She slurred in her anger, Naruto just looked around before his mouth hit the ground. "What, your pregnant!" He yelled.

"Yes, and you did this to me asshole, what if you gave me a fucking faulty kunai!"

"Whoa whoa hold up a second, how?"

"How what?!"

"How, I thought you don't ever conceive on the frist go?"

"Who the hell taught you that?!"

"Jiraiya..."

Anko just gave a loud snort, "And, there is the future father of the baby. Relying on the perverted knowledge of that sexy seeking lingual man, you my girl have a lot of work to do!" Anko laughed, and Fuu just had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Guess this means you'll be leaving now, right?" She lowered her head, only too feel Naruto's lips meet her hair. "Nothing would make me leave here, not now, not ever...without you." He cooed, he had tears in his eyes too. He helped her up, and then looked towards Anko. "I'm going to take this beautiful girl with me, I'm taking another week off from the Hokage position."

"For what?"

"Too hold her closer, and do the right the thing."

* * *

Several years later, Naruto sat upon his throne, he wore a golden Kimono with the tailed beasts drawn on him. By him, his wife, Fuu watched as their three children played. Kura, the girl, was his firstborn, he loved her dearly. Spoiled her like he had never been, and by far took after her mother.

His sons on the other hand, mixed to the core. They had red hair, just like him now, but with orange eyes. They had their chakra unlocked just last year, and for some strange reason it resonated similar to the Juubi's. Naruto could only guess this was a gift, and no matter what.

The new, and first ruling family of Tetsu no Taiyo.


End file.
